publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Remington 700
|type=Rifle |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by=United States and other military and law enforcement |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Remington Arms |production_date= |number= |variants= |weight= 6 lb 12 oz (3.06 kg) empty without telescope |length= 41.5 in (1055 mm) |part_length= 22-24-26 in |cartridge= Various (see article) |caliber= |action=Bolt-action, rotating bolt with 2 lugs |rate= |velocity= Varies |range= |max_range= 800 meters |feed= 3, 4, 5, 6-Round internal magazine (detachable magazine in model 700 Police DM in .308 Win) |sights= Variable Telescopic }} The Model 700 series of firearms are hunting rifles manufactured by Remington Arms since 1962."Remington Arms Company History of the Firearms Business" All are based on the same rounded, centerfire bolt action."The Remington Model 700 Rifle" by Chuck Hawks They come with a 3, 4 or 5-round internal magazine which sometimes includes a floor-plate for quick-unloading, and sometimes is "blind," meaning it has no floor-plate. Models The Remington 700 comes in standard consumer versions as well as versions designed for military and police use. Some variants come with bipods, slings and other accessories. Some Model 700 rifles are made with detachable magazines, for faster reloading, such as the Police model DM. Model 700 - Civilian versions There are several variants of the consumer version of the Model 700, including; Model 700, Model 700ADL, Model 700BDL, Model 700CDL, and Model 700 Safari. Heavy barrel versions with laminated stocks are available for varmint hunting. The Model 700ADL has also been re-branded as the Model 700SPS (Special Purpose Synthetic) in newer models. As noted firearms author Chuck Hawks says: "today it is available in a bewildering array of models." Model 700P - Police version There are two main models of the 700P — the standard 700P with a 26" heavy barrel and the 700P Light Tactical Rifle (LTR) which has a 20" fluted heavy barrel. Both rifles also come (optionally) in a Tactical Weapons System (TWS) package, complete with telescopic sights, bipods, and carrying cases. Both rifles are capable of sub MOA accuracy right out of the box using match quality ammunition and a quality scope. According to Remington Arms, around 90% of the police sharpshooter rifles in the United States are based on Model 700s, specifically the 700PSS model (now known as the 700P). The rifle is also very popular with law-enforcement agencies abroad. Remington markets the 700 to military forces and law-enforcement agencies under the Remington Law Enforcement and Remington Military banner, with the military/law enforcement 700s being called the Model 700P ("Police"). The 700P series appears to have been influenced by the designs, features, and success of the M24 Sniper Weapon System and the M40 series, with one feature of the Model 700P series being the heavier and thicker barrel for increased accuracy and reduced recoil. The rifle was chambered for .308 Winchester cartridge as well as the .223 Remington, .243 Winchester, 7mm Remington Magnum, .300 Winchester Magnum, and .300 Remington Ultra Magnum. The 700P has a 26" barrel, aluminum block bedded in its stock, which is made by HS Precision. Civilian use The Police version is also marketed to civilians and is very popular with civilian shooters and hunters who like the "government issue" appearance as well as the handling and accuracy. Remington also sells the standard, U.S. Army-issue Leupold Mark IV M3 10 x 40 mm telescopic sight used by the Army's M24 as an optional feature. Model 700 - Military version Both the U.S. Army's M24 Sniper Weapon System and U.S. Marine Corps' M40 sniper rifles are built from the Remington Model 700 rifle, in different degrees of modification. The main difference being the custom fitted heavy contour barrel. Cartridges Following table provides a comprehensive overview of the available cartridges and barrel lengths in Model 700 firearms. Gallery Image:En Remmy 700pss.JPG|Remington Model 700P See also * List of rifle cartridges * List of firearms References * "Remington 700 Model History" at Remington Arms web site External links * Remington Firearms * Remington Law Enforcement * Remington Society of America Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles Category:Wikipedia Imports